If I See You Again
by An1matedSoul
Summary: Kiku Honda is a captain sent to capture notorious pirate Artur Kirkland. However, Kirkland is not all he seems. Awful summary, I know. I'm sorry. (edt 2015 - This is no longer going to be updated, as you may have guessed from the fact I haven't touched it in several years. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**If I See You Again**

**This fanfic is based on a IggyPan video I found on YouTube. It was posted by iDiamondTears, but originally is from NicoNico. It's pretty awesome. So... it's an AU fic...yeah... The first parts are kind of short, but they do get longer, I promise :). This is my first fic posted on here! *Celebrates*. Feedback of any sort is appreciated greatly, even critcism :)**

The sea beats at the bottom of an enourmous cliff. The cold wind blows on a group of people who stand at the top, gathered around a man and a child who stand at the edge. They mutter and point at the pair, who stand silent. The man is asian and appears young, although he is older than he appears, and has a ponytail over his right shoulder. He wears red clothes, and a hard look on his face. The boy who clings fearfully to his sleeve is much younger. He is also asian and wears green clothes, in a similar style to the man's, and has short black hair. He looks out over the ocean, appearing terrified. The man looks down at the child, and quietly, he says two words.  
>"I'm sorry,"<br>The boy's eyes widen, and suddenly the man pushes the boy, who falls over the edge. The boy hears neither the gasp of the crowd, nor the beating of the sea below him, nor the wind rushing by his ears, only the sound of those two words, echoing in his head. He looks up at the man, who has no expression on his face. Just before he hits the water, the boy closes his eyes, and a single tear escapes. At the top of the cliff, the man turns around and walks away. He passes the now silent crowd, and, unseen, sheds a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I See You Again**

**Chapter two! Still a bit short, but they do get longer. I go back to school in two days, so chapters may come slower :(. And I'm sorry if some of my writing doesn't make sense, I'm Russian and still learning English :) Again, reveiws are appreciated and help raise my very low self esteem!**

Captain Kiku Honda walked into the lower decks of the ship he had just boarded. As he walked past, the soldiers on board saluted him. He kept a blank expression, but he actually felt rather ill. It didn't help that the waves were quite high today, and the boat rocked quite a lot. He had never really gotten used to boats, which wasn't really very good, seeing as he spent most of him time on them. Well, it wasn't really the boats themselves, more the water. He didn't like water. Shortly, he entered the cabin, where the meeting was being held. People looked up as he walked in, but paid him little attention. He joined them at the table.  
>"Okay, I think we're all here now, so let's begin!" His boss began. He was new, and young, with blonde hair and glasses, and a prominent American accent. The meeting was kept as short as possible, as usual. Afterwards, they were given their assignments. His boss, who he had discovered during the meeting was called Alfred, came over to speak to him seperately.<br>"Okay, you get something different today! Um, you're Kiku Honda, right? Good, okay, see this guy here? We need you to capture him," He produced a picture, which Kiku took. It was a black-and-white wanted poster, that showed a rather handsome young man with messy hair, who wore colourful, over-decorated clothes favored by pirates of that time.  
>"His name's Arthur Kirkland. We've had lots of complaints made about him, so you'd better find him quick, before the public gets angry with us again. We're in as much trouble as it is. His ship was last seen...around here." Alfred pointed to a place on the map that lay on the table, and pushed his glasses further up his nose, then proceeded to list some of the things the rouge pirate had done. "Think you can do it?"<br>"I will get right to it, sir," Kiku nodded once, tucked the picture into his pocket, and saluted before leaving the room. Once on land again, Kiku set off to the part of the dock to where his own ship was docked. His crew was already there, he knew, and setting up. Kiku always had to leave after a meeting; he was one of the best, and always got a job. He was responsible for most of the criminals that were behind bars now. Quickly, he reached his own ship, and boarded. His crew saluted him as he passed. He quickly explained the details of the job to them. With quick nods, the crew went to their stations, and Kiku went to his cabin to prepare for the voyage. From the little he had heard of this Kirkland man, the Asian knew he would have an interesting time trying to capture him.


End file.
